


#1: I'm Not Sorry

by somanydestiel (orphan_account)



Series: Ficmas 2016 [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drinking, Ficmas, OOC Dan, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:32:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8720917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/somanydestiel
Summary: Ficmas Day One: (prompt) Dan has become a Real asshole after he became the Channel with the most subscribers, while Phil is still at the 3 mil. Dan makes fun of and even harasess Phil for not being as popular. When Dan is put of town for a meetup, Phil finds his computer open at "danisnotonfire" and he deletes it…





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverGlimse_Productions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverGlimse_Productions/gifts).



> For those of you who don't follow me on tumblr, I'm posting a drabble every day in December leading up to Christmas (I know that not everyone celebrates but I'm a Christian who grew up in a Christian household, so this is what I'm doing. Requests for Ficmas are closed because I got 25 prompts on tumblr. Some are SFW, some are NSFW ^.^ Enjoy!

“Still can’t believe you won that award,” Dan says, referring to the night before at the BONCAs. “I mean, everyone likes me better, after all, I have more subscribers.”

“I know Dan,” Phil sighs. 

At every possible moment, Dan reminds him of the fact. When he first started doing it, Phil thought he was just excited to be one of the bigger channels on youtube, but three years later, Dan’s an even bigger asshole about it. If their branding wasn’t their incredibly close friendship, Phil would have moved and cut Dan out of his life entirely a long time ago. His whole life, Phil’s been very focused on optimism. He’s non-confrontational and knows that cutting negative people out of his life is essential. But he just can’t bring himself to leave Dan. They’ve been friends, or at least something like it, for the better part of Phil’s adult life. To simply walk away now feels like failure, giving up, and Phil can’t do it.

“I’m going out.” Dan puts on his jacket. “I’m filming a collab with Louise.”

It’s barely an hour later that Phil finds a bottle of wine in his hand as he scrolls aimlessly through twitter. Some phans are talking about the tension between him and Dan lately. Some argue that it’s sexual tension, but it would be easier if it was. It’s Phil’s silent hatred and Dan’s constant, biting sarcasm. Since Dan’ll be home eventually, and Phil doesn’t want to fall asleep on the couch, he gets up and goes to his room, passing by Dan’s. The door is open, and so, he notices, is Dan’s laptop. Against his better judgement, Phil goes into the room, sets the bottle of wine on the floor, and climbs onto Dan’s bed. By some miracle, the laptop hasn’t timed out and the screen is still loaded up to Dan’s youtube page, where it looks like he’s been replying to comments. Phil reaches out to the keypad and scrolls through, looking at the ones Dan didn’t bother to answer- any involving Phil.

In Phil’s defense, he’s tired, drunk, and hurt. He doesn’t think when he presses the red button labeled delete. He pauses when youtube asks him if he’s sure. Hesitantly, Phil clicks yes. Just like that, it’s gone. The page has a generic header and a faceless avatar, with zero videos, zero views, and zero subscribers. Come morning, there will be a fight, and Dan certainly won’t ever forgive Phil. But right now, it isn’t morning, so Phil picks up his wine, shuts the laptop, and leaves the room. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, my tumblr is coincidentally also somanydestiel, and you should check out some other stuff I've written, like Call Me Superman, or A Day in the Life


End file.
